lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Assorted Rules
Until I can find a better place to put this, here are assorted rules. Consider this a glossary. Basics Each point of armor reduces the damage dealt by a particular attack by 1. Strength is used when physical, muscular, or manual power is needed. Dexterity is used when fine/gross motor skill, or nimbleness is needed. Constitution is used when endurance and toxin resistance is needed. Intelligence is used when skepticism and rational thought is needed. Wisdom is used when mental fortitude and magical resistance is needed. Charisma is used when social charm and saving face is needed. Libido is used when sexual appeal and sexual stamina are needed. Flags At the end of a session, check each of your flags. For each flag you and someone else agree has been triggered, mark XP. If you think you've triggered someone else's flag, take +1 to aid them for the rest of the session. This stacks. A single flag cannot be triggered multiple times in a session, only the first counts. Flags are interpersonal and encourage roleplay. PCs or GM NPCs may fulfill them. The hallmark of a flag is that it cannot be triggered by yourself, a second character has to give you the opportunity to fulfill its prophecy. A GM can request that you change your flag if it's too boring or general. Bonuses When something tells you to take +1, it means you add +1 to your roll when certain conditions are met. When something tells you to take +1 forward, it means add +1 to your next relevant roll. When something tells you to take +1 ongoing, it means add +1 to your relevant rolls, until otherwise specified. Combat If multiple creatures attack at once roll the highest damage among them and add +1 damage for each monster beyond the first. If attacking multiple creatures at once, you may deal your damage to one and distribute the remainder among other enemies, if they are within range and it makes sense in the narrative. If the enemy is surprised, restrained, or helpless, don't roll volley or hack & slash. Just deal your damage or incapacitate them, depending on the situation. Stats Sometimes attacks inflict debilities, not damage. Debilities linger longer and reduce your respective stat's modifier by 1. Debilities can always be removed by a day of rest for each, but sometimes they wear off earlier, and plenty of moves and items can remove debilities. You can't take Bloated or Ahegao as a debility of your choice, only the GM can inflict it. Debilities are: Sore (-1 STR) Shaky (-1 DEX) Ruined (-1 CON) Ditzy (-1 INT) Flustered (-1 WIS) Marked (-1 CHA) Tired (-1 LIB) Bloated (+X Weight) Ahegao (-1 to all stats, min duration is the end of the battle, max duration is a couple hours) Bloated is a special debility caused by overfilling or cumflation. When you're bloated, the exact amount of extra weight is specified by the GM, and this can stack. Generally, Bloated starts at +1 weight when first applied, and often each successive stack doubles the amount. Lust Sexual attacks increase your lust, rather than decrease your HP. Your lust starts at 0, and can be reduced by certain moves, like healing. Lust attacks ignore your armor unless you have relevant protection. If your Lust is equal to or greater than your current HP, you're defeated, just like if you had 0 HP. In this case, roll for Bad Ending. Essentially, Lust reduces your health bar just as HP damage does. The means of reducing it are different, however. Gear Wielding a weapon in each hand only increases damage by +1. Multiple shields don't stack! Use only the higher value. Defenses don't stack. If you are wearing multiple pieces of armor or clothing, only use the highest armor value. Items with 0 weight are particularly susceptible to being broken or destroyed, especially if they're clothes. You cannot have an amount of 0 weight items exceeding your Strength. Impractical but sexy armor is the best. Armor Moves that trigger upon taking damage don't trigger if your armor negates it all. When a move lets you halve damage, that reduction is applied after armor. Tags 'Hand' is a weapon with the range of a dagger. 'Close' is a weapon with the range of a sword. 'Reach' is a weapon with the range of a polearm or spear. 'Near' is the ranged of a shortbow. 'Far' is the range of a longbow. Weapons with the Precise tag make you hack and slash with DEX. Weapons with the Strong tag make you volley with STR. 'Clumsy' items give you -1 ongoing while you wear them. 'Dangerous' items are more likely to backfire and harm you. 'Awkward' items are more likely to drop or miss. '+1 damage' means the damage you deal is increased by 1. '+1 armor' means your armor is increased by 1. The rest of the tags are subject to the players and GM's interpretation. If in doubt, the GM has the final say. Category:Mechanics